


seems like everything i touch falls apart

by rosewitches



Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitches/pseuds/rosewitches
Summary: "Was I pretty when I died?" That string of words alone was just about enough to have him falling apart at the seams.





	seems like everything i touch falls apart

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posting my favorite fics from my old fanfiction.net account, because i'm finally gonna make the full jump to being solely ao3. bare with me & the influx of fics. also potentially tons of nostalgia.

He walks into his bathroom, tired and irritated when he finds her, playing with the bubbles surrounding her in his too large bathtub; she looks so tiny in it, it almost makes him laugh.

Almost. 

She sees him standing in the doorway, a playful glint in her brown eyes as she purrs, "Damon, you're home…"

He gives her a curt nod, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as their gazes lock, that playful glint in her eyes telling him that she was about to start one of those games of hers.

Games designed to break him, and she knew she was close to doing so.

He is stripped completely naked and is slipping into the tub with her when she finally decides to speak.

"Was I pretty when I died?"

That string of words alone was just about enough to have him falling apart at the seams.

But he couldn't let himself.

He refused to break and let her fend for herself again.

She had only become this because he had left her alone in the first place.

"You were - and still are - beautiful, Rachel." he tells her, sitting up in the tub so he could gently cup her face in between his hands.

"Prettier than Katherine, or Elena?" she asks, meeting his gaze with those brown eyes he had once associated with Elena. Now they resembled more the eyes of the vampire doppleganger herself; fiery, playful and lethal if the wrong words dared slip from his lips.

"Prettier than Katherine or Elena." he repeats with a nod, lightly running his right thumb along her lower lip.

It's all he can do not to break at the playful smirk that slipped onto her lips; a smirk that held not a single trace of the girl he fell in love with.

"I'm hungry." she quips, leaning back as she pulls her lower lip in between her teeth, a delicate hand resting on the edge of the tub.

"Blood bags are in the basement." he sighs, letting his head fall back as he slid deeper into the water.

He can practically hear the glare she's giving him as she speaks, "I don't want a blood bag. The blood is cold and old and gross."

His head shoots back up, and he sends her a cold glare of his own, jaw clenched as he hisses, "Not today, Rachel."

"Hmph." she huffs, her lower lip jutting out in a pout as she pushes herself to her feet and steps out of the tub.

She is just about to reach for her towel when Damon has her pinned to the wall, their bare bodies - wet and soapy - pressed together as he glares at her.

"You will  _not_  go out, do you understand me?" he hisses, his blue eyes growing dark as he waits for her response. Instead, he feels her fingers running down his chest, slowly moving lower and lower until he practically throws himself back, feeling sick at the thought of having her touch him at that particular moment.

A somewhat maniacal giggle leaves her lips, and she is suddenly prancing her way back towards the tub and sinking into it once more.

"You're no fun." she sighs, reaching out to grab his hand, only to have him yank it away before he slips back into the warm water himself.

It's only when he locks eyes with her again that she murmurs, "I love you." So soft and gentle, the words are as she leans forward to press her forehead against his. For a brief moment she's there.

Gone is the maniacal, emotionless vampire Klaus had turned her into and present was the tiny, fragile, demanding though still entirely insecure, Rachel Berry. His Rachel. He surges forward, pressing his lips hungrily against hers until she pulls back, sinking into the warm water once more, her brown eyes flickering as she watches him with that intense and all too calculating gaze.

She was Rachel Berry no more.

**end .**

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i miss these two. the ship that dragged me into fanfiction hell.


End file.
